The Otherworldly Team
by Poyomon2
Summary: Anima. The Dimension Travelling Magic. What happens when an Anima appears on Earth every month and some teenagers take advantage of it to meet Fairy Tail? I suck at summaries, but please read it, because I swear it's better than what the summary sounds like! SEQUEL CANCELLED. Not really that good of a story.
1. Waiting

**Greetings everyone. This is my very first fanfiction. I'm not that experienced a writer, but I don't mind if you review my writing with bad comments.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Waiting<strong>_

I sat there, waiting.

I cared for nothing else.

Not food, nor water, nor sleep. I simply waited.

I waited to go home, home to Fairy Tail.

But first, before I explain, let me introduce who I am.

I don't have a first name, or a last name, anymore. I use a name that reflects what kind of magic I use.

That name, is Rainbow.

I've called myself Rainbow, because of my incredibly unique magic. It came to me without reason, when I first went to Earthland. I can copy any kind of magic I've seen before. I also have a latent ability. I can absorb magic and add it to my maximum supply. I don't get how it works. It just does. I can absorb four elements at a time. It doesn't matter how much magical energy is inside the attack, I can absorb it, as long as it only contains four elements or less. I think I got this magic because it was the only magic I wished for when I entered Earthland.

You see, I'm not on Earthland anymore. I wasn't even born there. I was born here. I hate this place. The only reason I'm here right now is because I promised my friends before I went to Earthland for the first time that I would come back and take them there. There is one problem. _Anima._ Anima is the only magic that I haven't been able to copy. It appears randomly around the world of Earthland, in the Fiore region, but it always appears in the same place on this world. At the school I used to go to.

I'm not even _sure_ why I'm thinking as though someone can read my thoughts. It always happens. I always think like I'm talking to someone else in my head. Now that I've explained why I'm thinking like this, perhaps I could give you – whoever you are - a short description of myself.

**Name: Rainbow**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Likes: Magic, and Fairy Tail**

**Dislikes: School, and Music**

**Magic: Copy, and Absorption**

I've told my friends that the Anima will be appearing soon. They've adopted their own names depending on the type of magic they want. I will give you a description like the one above, when you meet them.

I'm not sure how long it has been since I sat down here. Hours, maybe days, but I don't feel hungry, or thirsty. For all I care I could've been here a month and I wouldn't have noticed. The students that pass by me every day – except the weekends, of course – don't bother to try and talk to me. Well, some do, but usually they insult me for sitting there every day and night. They're the ones who usually get burned. The only people I can stand talking to are my friends. The annoying ones get burned, because before I left Earthland to come back here, I asked Natsu the Salamander to show me his magic in a fight. He agreed, and that's when I showed the guild what my true magical capabilities were. We matched each other attack for attack, until we both finally ran out of energy to fight with. That's when the Anima opened and I needed to get back. I promised Natsu we would fight again when I got back, though. He agreed. I didn't get to meet Erza though.

I'm also not sure what the full extent of my absorption abilities are, but one day, if I get the chance, I'm going to try and absorb Etherion. Sounds crazy, I know, but I'm not sure how many elements it's made up of. From what I saw from previous sightings, it uses four elements. Plus, if I absorb it, then Fairy Tail will probably be the number one guild up until I die.

"Hey! You!" I heard someone shout, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up. Some other students of my age were gathering around me. They all had their fists up. "So you're the one who has been sitting here for the past while? A ton of people are getting annoyed, but they don't want to get near you. 'You shouldn't go near him either.' They say. Well, from what I've seen of you, you're pretty weak. How about you have a fist fight with my group and we'll see who is stronger? I bet my group would be stronger than you in an all out fight!"

I look back at the table I'm sitting at. "Go away. I don't feel like fighting anyone."

"Scared, are you? Well, I think me and my frie-"He was interrupted then and there, as he burst into flames.

"I SAID. I DON'T. WANT. TO. FIGHT." I slowly shout at them. The other kids back away. However, most of the other students who were ignoring me were interested now. I had about 100 students advancing towards me with angry looks on their faces. "Well, you asked for it." I say to myself.

A bunch of them rush towards me. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I yell. They all get blasted off their feet backwards, as a giant wall of flame comes towards them. I easily knocked out 75% of the students attacking me now. I could handle the rest with just normal flaming fists. However, I wasn't to get that chance. They all backed away and ran.

They resumed their positions, but I could still sense them watching me warily. One of them shouted out to someone else. "Hey, girly! You and your 2 friends don't want to go near him! He's dangerous!" The person who called this out obviously didn't choose his words right, for he immediately burst into flames. I was in a bad mood today. I didn't want people insulting me.

"Shut up. I can talk to him whenever I want. And never, EVER call me 'girly' again." My head looked up and towards the voice. I knew this person. She sat down at the table across from me. Her 2 'friends' who were actually her sisters, sat next to her on either side. I smiled.

"Rainbow! How long do you plan on sitting there until the Anima opens, huh? You've been sitting there for almost a month straight!" She may have sounded harsh, but she's a nice person inside. Her name that she chose is Sapphire. Her two sisters chose their names as Ruby and Jade.

There's Sapphire,

**Sapphire **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 17 **

**Likes: Gemstones and Colours **

**Dislikes: Ruby and Jade **

**Magic: Water **

There's Ruby,

**Ruby **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 17 **

**Likes: Archaeology and Food **

**Dislikes: Sapphire and Jade **

**Magic: Fire **

And there's Jade.

**Jade**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Likes: Nature and Friends**

**Dislikes: Sapphire and Ruby**

**Magic: Nature**

"It's been almost a month since I sat down here? How many days exactly?" I asked.

"It's been exactly twenty-nine days since you came and sat down." Sapphire replied.

"Ah, in that case the Anima opens in two days from now." I explained. Of course, that had to be the exact time my other two friends showed up.

"Rainbow, what's up?" One of them said. He chose his name as Dark. The other had chosen Light.

"Not much, I just told the girls that it is two days until the Anima opens and you five can all leave this dreadful world with me."

There's Dark.

**Dark **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16 **

**Likes: Being Alone and Reality **

**Dislikes: Death and Brightness **

**Magic: Darkness **

Then there's Light.

**Light**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Likes: Yellow and Books**

**Dislikes: TV and Radio**

**Magic: Lightning **

"Well then, we'd better start getting ready to leave." Light said.

_**End Chapter One: Waiting**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction! I am planning on trying to extend this story on for a lot of chapters. Please review if you like it, or even if you don't like it! It all helps!<strong>

**Chapter Two will hopefully be up within a week. It will involve the Anima opening and our characters getting taken to Earthland and Fairy Tail!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if the character names aren't that good, but it was all I could think of at the time.**


	2. Going Home

**I know it's not the week I promised, but the second chapter is finally here!**

**I do ****NOT**** own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Going Home<strong>_

Finally, it was time. It was a Friday on Earth, and the first day of the month. Not sure what month. The Anima always opens on the first day of every month.

Finally, I was going home.

There was a huge storm brewing. The classes for the students that day hadn't been called off, but I knew my friends wouldn't go to them. The Anima was only open within one of the class times, so they would have missed the opening if they went to class. A lot of the students were afraid, that the storm was going to cast huge lightning bolts down on the school. It was, but the bolts wouldn't damage anything.

I kept waiting for my friends. They were going late. I warned them the day before this opened that if they weren't there by the time it closed, they would have to find their own way in. I'm not coming back here.

"Rainbow!" I heard someone call. Ah, finally. They're here. I smile as they walk up to my side.

"You all here and ready?" I ask. Then I decide to do the logical thing and _look around_. Yeah, they're all here all right. "Okay, let's go." I put my hand out. "Everyone's hands on mine, **NOW! **The Anima is going to close in a few minutes!" They all put their hands out. "Okay, I've told you what to say, now on my mark. Three, Two, One, NOW!" I call.

"_**To Fairy Tail, and Home!**_" We all call out to the Anima together. A huge wind vortex comes down and surrounds us, and just before it sucks us up, I can see some of the students in class looking out of the window, in awe of the light show that the magic is creating. I have a bad feeling that some of the students may want to try and follow us to Earthland. It could cause some problems in the future.

_Plonk!_ We land, face first, into the dirt of a forest. I knew we made it, because I could feel the magic power in the air.

"Well, looks like we made it." Dark says enthusiastically.

"You should all try out and see if you got the magic you wanted. Just clench your fists for a few seconds and then open them while trying to summon a ball of magic." I hold up my arm. "Excellent, my Fairy Tail guild mark is back!"

The others do as I said, and when they open their fists, I can see they all got the kind of magic they wanted.

"Well, let's head to the guild, shall we? As soon as we get a map, that is..." I trudge off in a random direction. At least we only landed at the edge of the forest. The others followed me.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

"Rainbow, are we there yet?" Sapphire asks tiredly. "My legs are getting tired."

"Almost there, we're nearly at Hargeon." I say. We'd walked to the beach first after getting a map from the local town, so that we could get our way easier. It's harder to tell where you are in a forest. "After Hargeon, it's just a simple train ride and we're back."

"Yay!" The others call out. I smile. So energetic, yet they won't be after a few missions until they get the hang of walking a lot.

"We'll stop for food when we reach Hargeon, it's just about 10 minutes away." I say back to them. "Oh, and get used to walking, you're going to be walking a lot because missions are usually out of town."

We walked for a few more minutes, and I could see Hargeon in the distance. "I've already got about 10,000 jewels from missions before I went to get you guys, so we should have enough food money."

We ate, and then we went and got on the train to Magnolia. It was only about 30 minutes until we got there, now.

When we finally got off the train, I immediately headed to the guild with the others. I kicked at the door, and as usual, there was a fight going on between all the members. "Mirajane is right over there, go talk to her to ask about joining the guild. I'm going to join this; it's been a while since I've been here." I head towards all the fighting as my friends stare at me in disbelief.

Oh yes, there's one thing I forgot to mention about my magic a few days ago. I can combine the types of magic that I've seen. Doesn't matter about the elements.

I get an ice spell ready, courtesy of watching Gray when he fought Natsu using magic. Just before the spikes of ice appear, I summon up a small amount of fire and combine the two spells. "Flaming Ice Spikes!" I yell, and I throw the spikes out in front of me. Some of them complain it's cold. Some complain it's hot. But almost all of them knew it was me, so the fight was about to get a lot more dangerous. Most of them scattered, leaving Natsu, Gray and Elfman in the middle. "If you want to continue fighting, come outside the back. We're going to use magic." I say to them, walking out the back door. "Oi, Rainbow! Wait for us! We've been waiting for a while for you to get back! We've gotten stronger!" Natsu yells after me. All three of them follow, and then some of the guild members filter out to watch us.

_**End Chapter Two: Going Home.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. Again, sorry for the late publish. I never got around to it.<strong>

**No promises when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully I will actually be able to do it within one or two weeks. Also, it would be really helpful if you could all review whether you liked the story or not.**


	3. Three Versus One

**It's been about a week and a half since the last chapter! I'm glad I'm actually doing it, I've been meaning to do it for the past week.**

**Also, about the time frame, it's going to run through a slightly shortened Oracion Seis Arc, before I get to the full story. Which you'll find out about when it comes.**

**Anyway, on to chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Three Versus One<strong>_

We got ready to continue battling outside. Natsu, Gray and Elfman said that they were going to fight me together. I was fine with that. Three Versus One. I'll probably win this easy.

"Take Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman yelled. He turned into his Beast Soul takeover, which was quite odd looking to me.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu attacked me with. He was about to miss, but I wasn't going to stand for that. I stepped into the way of the blast of fire and the onlookers looked surprised. No-one had ever done that before.

"Heh, Absorb!" Suddenly, the flames disappeared as they got absorbed by a glow around my body. "Heated Ice: Floor!" Immediately, the ground was covered in slightly red-tinted ice.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray countered my attack, and the two icy floors collided. Steam rose from the ground as the my ice slowly melted his ice, due to being warm but still frozen. Gray attempted to overpower my ice by putting some more of his ice onto the ground, but the heated ice was still melting it.

I spun around as I heard a roar. So that's where Elfman had gone. Behind me. Just as he was about to punch me with his fist, I sighed.

"Heated Ice: Wall." I casually said. A small wall of heated ice was emitted from my hand, and Elfman punched that instead. He put a few cracks in it, and it shattered. I was expecting that. I was _planning _for that to happen. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" I called out, before spinning another 180° and punching Elfman in the gut with a flaming fist. He was thrown towards Natsu and Gray, and Gray quickly put up another wall of ice to block himself from getting hit. He didn't protect Natsu though, as Elfman slipped off the side of his wall and whacked Natsu in the Right side of his head.

"What the hell was that for, Ice-Brain?" He yelled. I smirked. Typical behaviour from Natsu. The two started arguing as usual. I walked up to them.

"Shouldn't you two be paying attention to the fight at hand? The one you were meant to be _working together_ in?" I asked as I smashed both of their heads together. They both fell to the ground, beaten. Elfman was the only one left. He came at me with another punch from his Beast Soul.

"Take Over: Beast Soul: Fire!" I countered. I turned into the Beast Soul as well, but I had a flaming aura around me that heated the area. We both punched at the same time, and our fists collided with each other.

"Hot!" Elfman yelled. He pulled his hand away, shaking it to get rid of the heat. I followed through with another punch from my left hand. Hitting him in the side of the head, he flew away as well. I'd won the fight single-handedly.

The audience applauded as I returned to my normal form. Not many people were able to beat them. I headed back inside and sat on one of the unbroken chairs. That was tiring. Mainly because of the fact that I'd come through the Anima and come home today. That was what tired me out the most.

"Rainbow! Look, we got our stamps!" My friends ran up to me. They showed me their stamps of the Guild.

"Great! We should go on a job soon." I smiled. My friends were more than capable of going on a job _without_ me, but I figured I should show them the ropes first. "The request board is over there. Pick a short one before you start going for the harder requests." They ran over and quickly decided on a request. It was to take out a minor dark guild that had just cropped up, and the reward was 100,000 jewels.

"Wait, before we start, what's a dark guild?" Sapphire asked.

"A dark guild is a guild that does evil jobs, like assassinations or kidnappings." I explained. "There are a number of smaller dark guilds that follow the orders of the three major dark guilds, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros." Sapphire was surprised. I stood up. "Let's go on this job now, shall we?"

"Not so fast, Rainbow." I heard the master call. "Some of the guilds, including Fairy Tail, are sending members to go and attack Oracion Seis, as reports have shown that they're going to be unleashing a powerful magic against the world." All of the guild members were surprised. "The members we're sending are Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and... Rainbow!"

"Whaaaat?" I called. "Why me? Those four are powerful enough on their own!"

"Because, we need to deal with them quickly, and you've shown a lot of promise when you were fighting before. You'd be able to take out atleast a few on your own. Especially since you can absorb magical attacks." The master explained. To be honest, I wasn't that surprised anymore as to why he chose me to go with Team Natsu. "You leave tomorrow."

"Okay, Master!" We replied. We drifted to our respective homes to get some sleep. Tomorrow was to be a day of adventure!

_**End Chapter Three: Three Versus One**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Third Chapter is Done! Please review whether you liked it or not, and advice is always helpful! I'm thinking of trying to update atleast once every two days.<strong>

**See you all next chapter!**


	4. Oracion Seis

**That's right! It's the day after chapter 3 was released! I was kind of bored, but I also wanted to get another chapter done. What will happen this time?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Oracion Seis<strong>_

We left using the train station, where as usual, Natsu got motion sickness - again - and Erza knocked him out. We all sat there laughing at Natsu pitiful state.

"So, Rainbow. I see you brought some new friends to Fairy Tail just before we left." Erza inquired. "Where are they from?"

"Eh, they're friends from the world I came from. I promised I would bring them here once I confirmed that we could pass through the Anima to our world both ways. Although, I'm a bit worried as to what will happen next. I mean, the Anima appears in the exact same spot on the first of every month there. Many people just dismissed it as a massive storm that happened monthly, but I could feel the magical power coming from it somehow. Maybe I already had magic inside me to begin with? Now that I think about it, my parents did say I was adopted." I pondered about this. "Maybe I had originally been born in this world in the first place?"

"I suppose that could be the case, but you could be from somewhere else entirely. Also, your magic is very intriguing." Erza replies.

We all continue talking until we arrive at the station and walk to Blue Pegasus's mansion.

After meeting all the people involved with us in the fight against Oracion Seis, and learning the plan, we headed out. Much to our surprise, the entirety of Oracion Seis was waiting for us. It seems they disguised something as one of our members to learn our plan. They started to attack us head on, and I realized we were quickly being hit by the fast moving one, Racer. While the others wondered how he moved so fast, I used the most logical explanation for this world. Racer was using magic. As I concentrated on him using my other senses, I could copy his magic slightly, which was not to speed himself up, but to slow the surroundings down.

"Very nice magic you have there, Racer." I call out to him. "I wonder how you'll handle it when I can copy you?" I activate his magic and started moving at a slightly slower speed than him from the perspective of others. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" I call out. As we collide, it slams him in the face and he spins away, unconscious. Their leader, Brain, was surprised.

"W-what, how? How did you defeat Racer so quickly?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you? You're my enemy." I say to him. Cobra leans over to Brain.

"Brain, that kid uses C- oof!" I interrupt him by punching him in the side of the head, and crack my knuckles.

"No way are you're telling him what magic I use. You're up next. Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I blast him with the roar, but he quickly dodges out of the way.

I see him about to counter and smile. "Roar of the Poison Dragon!" I simply stand there and think of nothing. He's probably like Natsu, and has advanced hearing. Maybe he can tell what I'm going to use next? I let the attack come at me full force and Cobra smiles. "Not even moving? You don't stand a chance, kiddo." The attack hits me. And absorption activates. The attack just well, disappears. "Wait, What?" He yells surprised.

"Heh." I mumble. "Absorption, Cobra, Absorption. Aera!" Suddenly a pair of wings comes from my back. I speed towards him and attack him with a face full of the Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon.

"To think. They had. Someone. This. Powerful..." Cobra groaned as he fell unconscious as well.

"Retreat!" Brain yells. "Take those two with us, just retreat!" The members of Oracion Seis pick up Racer and Combra.

"Not so fast!" I call after them. "You're not gonna get away from me!" I fly after them using Aera and quickly catch up. "Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" I send a massive fireball at them and it overpowers them, leaving them all on the ground. Suddenly, I notice the lines on Brain's face disappearing. "What's going on?" Apparently, there's some weird magic going on here. Brain's body is changing characteristics. He looks really weird. The new Brain stands up.

"Hello, fool. My name is Zero, the Guild Master of Oracion Seis. Prepare for your last moments alive." He sends some powerful magic my way and I dodge out of the way. Piercing magic. That would hurt me even if I absorbed it.

"That's some powerful magic you've got going there. Mind if I use it?" I send the exact same spell back at him and he dodges as well.

"What's your specialty in magic, kid?" Zero asked me.

"Like I'd ever tell you."

"Tell me!"

"Nup!" I was grinning. "You would think people would figure it out by using their eyes, or don't you have any?" I sent the spell at him again, but this time it hit because I'd been distracting him with my talking. "Who's the fool now?" I asked as he flew backwards from the hit.

"Grr, I must admit, you're pretty good at using magic." He growled at me. I hit him again from behind, causing him to take more damage. I release the spell just to give him breathing room.

"I think I've pretty much won by now, or do you want to get knocked out like the rest of them? Too bad. I'm not giving you a choice." I send the magic at him again one last time and it knocks him against the ground. I win! These guys were pushovers in the face of my copy magic.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later<em>

"Thank you for your assistance in defeating these rogue mages. We'll be taking them into custody now." The rune knights had come to arrest Oracion Seis.

"Assistance? They were a pushover." I replied.

With that all done, we all returned to our respective guilds after celebrating with Caitshelter. However, it turns out the Caitshelter was a guild created solely for the girl, Wendy. They dissolved Caitshelter, which was just a bunch of thought projections created by one person, who was also dead. Because of this, we invited Wendy to join our guild.

* * *

><p><em>1 Month Later<em>

I was returning home to the guild from a solo mission out of town for a week. The others had long since formed their own team together but I preferred to stay solo. I was smiling to myself as I thought of the mission. It was really just a normal monster, no specialties at all. Too easy. As I approached the guild, my smile disappeared at the sight before me. How did this all happen in a week?

_**End Chapter Four: Oracion Seis**_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, that can't be a good sign. What has happened to the guild while Rainbow was out on his solo mission? What evil has attacked Fairy Tail now?<strong>

**Review if you find this interesting, or even if you don't! I don't mind either way. I guess I'll be back tomorrow with the next chapter! That's right, I've decided to go with Daily Updates!**


	5. Destruction of Fairy Tail

**Next Chapter! How have people liked the story so far? It's my first one, so I'm not sure how people have liked it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Destruction of Fairy Tail<strong>_

I can't believe it. Everything's gone. The guild building has been demolished and I can't see anyone here. I wandered the remains. Suddenly, I spotted the Master.

"Master, what happened here?" I asked worriedly. He was lying on the ground groaning.

"Dark Guilds... Attacked... Us..." He answered quietly. "Captured... Everyone..."

"Which Dark Guilds?" I asked again.

"All of them..." He groaned and got up. "Each Dark Guild took a single member of Fairy Tail captive. Then they destroyed the guild building. They only left me."

"I'll go and find them. I'll take them out one by one and send the people back to help rebuild." I confidently told him.

"Wait, before you go, there's one thing that I have to tell you. One of the guilds took your friends. I think they were after you as well. They said 'Find the ones who went through the Anima a month ago.' But they could only find your friends and not you because you were on a job." He looked worried. "Don't get yourself captured."

After talking to the Master, I set out to look for the Dark Guilds. Atleast I didn't need to look for a specific one.

I looked back on the broken guild. The master had already left to go buy some supplies with the little amount of jewels the guild had left. This was a sorry sight compared to what the guild was usually like. I needed to go find some people right away to lead me to some dark guilds. Maybe I'll go and visit another guild to ask about some areas where dark guilds are located.

_**End Chapter Five: Destruction of Fairy Tail**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this was a short chapter, but I wasn't sure how to extend it without messing with what the chapter was based around; finding out how Fairy Tail was destroyed and captured.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow, of course. See you then!**


	6. Finding Darkness

**I got started on this chapter late. 5 Hours late. Hopefully I can get it done in time.**

**Huzzah! Chapter Six!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: Finding Darkness<strong>_

I decided to head to Blue Pegasus first. Maybe they could help me out. So I got on the train to head to their town. I slept the entire way there.

_Later..._

I got off the train. I was at the town. Now I just needed to look for Blue Pegasus. As I looked around I noticed it. How did I not notice it before? It's in plain sight. I walked up to it and opened the doors.

"Hello, is the guild master in?" I asked.

"Master Bob is over there." Someone said. I wasn't sure who. Anyway, I walked up to Master Bob.

"Hello young child, what brings you here?" He asked me.

"I'm looking for a dark guild." I whispered to him. I didn't want anyone to hear me.

"There's a dark guild in the forest nearby. I can send people to help you find them." He said loudly. I groaned. Lots of people in the guild were looking up towards us now. They had confused, some angry, looks on their faces.

"Why did you have to say that so loudly? I can handle it myself." I hissed at him. I held up my left hand and he gasped. Now he knew I was from Fairy Tail.

"Oh, so that's why you're looking for them. I heard about what happened." He told me. I was annoyed so I left the building, knowing that _at least_ one person was going to follow me. I was right, of course. About 4 people followed me out of the doors. They looked angry.

"Hey, you. What do you intend to do? Join the dark guild?" One of them asked.

"No, I intend to _destroy_ them." I shot back. These people were getting on my nerves.

"How does a single person like you intend to destroy them? You look pretty weak." They jeered at me.

"How does a single person like me intend to destroy them? For one thing, it won't be a single person fighting. The second thing is that I'll just be absorbing all of their attacks. Or dodging them." I smiled deviously. They looked horrified. "I won't be hurt a single bit." I walked away to go buy some gloves so I can walk into the dark guild without being attacked immediately.

_10 minutes later..._

"Aaah, those gloves were pretty cheap. They barely cost anything at all!" I was flying above the forest - using Aera of course, how else do you think? - With my newly bought gloves on, looking for the dark guild. It was pretty easy to spot, considering it was surrounded by a patch of dead trees. And that fact that it had a large tower coming out of the top of it. I flew in the top of the tower, because it was more convenient and I hadn't been seen yet. I didn't fly in the top window just in case that was where the guild master of the dark guild was.

After I flew inside. I climbed up the tower stairs. I knocked on the door at the top. "Come in." A gruff voice said. I walked inside. "Who're you, and why are you here? Do you wish to join this evil guild?" He smiled evilly. "We aren't taking recruitments right now." I smiled.

"Actually, that isn't why I'm here. I was wondering if you had any Fairy Tail members here? I heard they were attacked and I wanted to see for myself if it was true." I lied. He bought the lie somehow.

"Alright, I'll call him up." He said. He projected his voice to the main guild area. "Could Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail report to the master's office _**IMMEDIATELY**_." He relaxed a bit and said "There you go, he'll be coming up now."

"How do you know? Won't he refuse to?" I inquired.

"No, no, no, we had someone put them under our control. They'll do what we want and what we want only. Stand behind me for when he comes in." He told me like he was in charge. Not for long. This guild wasn't going to exist much longer. I stood behind him anyway. A minute later someone knocked on the door.

"I'm here master. What do you want?" Someone asked. I knew it was Gray.

"Come inside. There's someone who wishes to see you." The guild master of the dark guild said. Gray walked in through the door and stopped in his tracks.

"R-Rainbow? What are you doing here?" He asked. He froze as he saw the guild master's face. I looked, and the guild master was angry.

"Who are you, and what are you _really_ doing here?" He yelled at me. "How does Gray Fullbuster know you?" He sounded angry. Well, of course he did, he was.

I pulled off my gloves. "Of course he knows me, we're from the same guild and I'm here to get him out of this horrible, evil place." I held up my hand and showed the guild master the Fairy Tail mark. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" I called out and punched the guild master in the face. He literally _**flew**_ out of the window at the power of the punch. "Gray, is the hypnotization spell gone now?" I asked concernedly.

"Yeah, it's gone now. How did you get here without getting seen in the hall though?" He asked.

"Simple." I said, activating Aera for a few seconds. "I flew in. Now, what do you say we take out the rest of the dark guild?"

"Would I ever say no? They deserve it for hypnotizing me." He grinned.

"You go first, I'll be right behind you. Act as though nothing happened and we'll catch them by surprise. The guild master was weak enough to be knocked unconscious in one hit. I doubt the guild will be different." I grinned back at him and we started down the stairs. I was happy about this. This won't even take twenty minutes.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and I just broke the ceiling and collapsed it on top of them. I made a small hole for Gray and I to stand in though. It easily took out half of the members alone. Gray took over with his floor ice make and I breathed fire at the remaining members. All in a few minutes work.

"Well, we'd better get back to what's left of the guild so you can help the master start rebuilding." I tell him.

"So _I_ can help? What about you?" He asks annoyed.

"Hey, I gotta save everyone else first! You're the first person!" I yell back at him.

"Oh, that makes sense then. Where are we anyway?" He asks.

"We're in the forest near Blue Pegasus. We're taking the train back." I say, bored.

We make our way back to Magnolia where we see master working on the building. He's already got a little bit done, but it's not enough to rest yet. I need to get more people. I get back on the train for my next destination. That is, I don't know where.

_**End Chapter Six: Finding Darkness**_

* * *

><p><strong>Huzzah! Finished the chapter in time! I took a break half way through writing it for an hour, but I still made it! See you all next chapter! Review if you liked it or even if you didn't!<strong>


	7. The Final Blow

**Hey guys, I'm here again. Sorry about not updating yesterday, but I couldn't find the time to. But there's one today!**

**I'm intending to finish this story by the end of the week, and I'm going to time skip a lot through this chapter, basically starting this chapter after all of Fairy Tail except for Rainbow's friends have been rescued and the guild building is rebuilt. This should be the second or third last chapter! Hopefully within a week of finishing up this story I **_**might**_** have a sequel out, but I'm not sure what it will be called and what the story will be. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: The Final Blow<strong>_

It's been a month and a few weeks since Fairy Tail was attacked, and the only ones left to rescue are my friends. Team Natsu have been helping me out since the guild building was rebuilt, which was a month ago. We've destroyed one dark guild after another but there are still a few left. Considering the fact that the guild that took my friends was looking for me, they've probably got some people in each town watching for me. We're heading to Onibus right now in order to get some more info, but I think that we'll be found before we find them.

_At Onibus..._

We wandered around for a while looking for a place to ask for some information, but we couldn't find anywhere. Just as we were about to get on the train again (much to Natsu's dismay), we noticed something.

"Rainbow, those guys are watching us. Do you think they could be from the last guild?" Gray whispered to the rest of the group.

"They could be. Let's pretend to ignore them. We'll see what they attempt to do." I whispered back to them. Suddenly I started on a path out of town walking. As we furthered away from the train station, I watched the watchers out of the corner of my eye. They moved closer to us staying at about the same distance as we walked away from them. As soon as we left the gates out of their sight, I couldn't track them anymore. I had a feeling they were still following us though.

"I'm pretty sure those people were following us. Now we just need to wait for them. We should keep walking so they don't suspect anything." I told the others. They nodded in agreement.

We were only ten minutes out of town when something actually happened. We were alerted to it when a bolt of lightning hit Gray in the back and we heard some cursing behind us. I turned around first and saw three people, each of them had black coats and were wearing dark glasses so that we couldn't identify them. One of them sent another bolt of lightning, this time hitting me, as I was the intended target. It seems they didn't know that I absorbed attacks, as they were surprised when I was unharmed. We quickly dispatched them and I grabbed one of them to question.

"Where is the final dark guild we have to beat, huh? Where is it?" I asked him angrily.

"It's in the forest over there." He answered and pointed to the forest nearby. He was extremely scared.

"Lead the way then." I forcefully told him. He complied and within ten minutes we were standing at the doors to their dark guild. This was it. The final dark guild, and also the one that was holding my friends. Natsu and I did a joint Roar of the Fire Dragon and blew down the doors and a bunch of the members. Team Natsu started fighting the dark guild's members while I looked for their master.

It didn't take me long. They simply had a sign above a door saying 'Guild master's office'. I broke the door and found that the person inside was waiting for me.

"Where are my friends?" I yelled at him. He flinched, but smirked.

"Don't worry about your friends, this dark guild will cease to exist as soon as you go back to our world. Your friends are back there already. We sent them through the Anima weeks ago. We've simply been waiting for you." He told me.

"Why did you send them back?" I asked.

"Because, you idiot, people from our world can only exist here for six months in total. We did some research after you and your friends left and found this out. If I recall, this is your fourth month in this world. You don't have long left." He bluntly said. I got annoyed at him.

"This was still no reason to kidnap my friends and the rest of Fairy Tail!" I yelled at him. "You could have just shown up and told us. Besides, there's no way I'm going back to a world that I hate, even if I disappear."

"Fine, we'll head back ourselves, so you can leave now." He smiled. "I hope you change your mind. Most of us didn't even realize how much pain we were causing you back at our world until you left the second time. Concerning the first time you left, how did you know that the Anima was what it was? Everyone else just thought it was a normal storm."

"I knew it was an Anima because I could feel the magical power coming out of it and causing the storm. No-one in that world was meant to have magical power inside their bodies, so now that I think about it..." I suddenly realized something. Was I really born in that world? Or was I born here? "Never mind. I'm going now. Have fun back in that world. Tell my friends I said hi and that I'll visit from time to time. That's if I'm still alive after two months. I need to go find out something." Saying that, I left the building with Team Natsu.

As we walked back to the town, Team Natsu questioned me about what happened. "Apparently people from my old world can only stay here for six months in total. But if what I'm thinking is right, then I can stay. I need to look for some information first though. My friends have already been sent back by that dark guild, and they're going to go back when the Anima opens again next week."

After we got back to the guild, I told the master that my friends had gone back through the Anima because people from my old world couldn't exist here for more than six months. He asked me why I didn't go back as well, and I told him what I thought about the situation. The next two months were going to be full of information gathering and I told him that I needed some time away from the guild to get the information I was looking for. He gave me permission. I headed out the doors of the guild and went to my home and slept. I dreamed that I was disappearing from this world because the two months had passed, but when I woke up I found this wasn't the case. That predicament is scaring me. If the information gathered over the next two months is solid enough evidence, I'll have to make a decision based on the evidence that I had managed to procure. Was I born in this world, or was I born in _that_ world? We'll see in time.

_**End Chapter Seven: The Final Blow**_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Next chapter will definitely be the final chapter, but as I wrote this chapter I decided I'm not going to do a sequel for a while. Instead I'm going to write an entirely new story for Fairy Tail, but it's going to be based around a tournament in which multiple guilds go up against each other in teams of two, plus one person from another world. It's going to be set after this story, and the world the people are from is going to be the same as the world from this story. I think it's going to be named "The Tournament of Worlds", but I'm not sure. So, after this story, look out for that one!<strong>

**See you in the next, and final, chapter!**


	8. Searching for Information

**Hey guys! Finally back! School has been overloading me with work, so I haven't been able to write. Anyway, as was said last chapter, Rainbow is going to look for information on who he really is. Also, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT skip to the end author's note, as it will contain Rainbow's true name in it as well as more information on "The Tournament of Worlds".**

**Lastly, as Rainbow searches around, the Edolas arc will be taking place. And once Lisanna comes back, something bad will happen to Lucy. See if you can guess before the end of the chapter! Hint: Lucy doesn't die. Just in case you were already thinking that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Searching for Information<strong>_

I have two months. Two months to find out who I really am. Two months to find the truth of this matter. Who really am I? I keep thinking as I drift off to sleep in a hotel in Hargeon. Maybe I could find the fabled 'Library of Souls' which contains a book that will tell everything that I need to know. I don't know how long this is going to take.

I wake up, yawning. I wonder where my search will take me today? As I head down the stairs to the main area of the hotel, I get greeted by the owner.

"How are you, young sir? I trust you had a good sleep?" He asks.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'll be going now. Have some extra money." I tell him, shoving ten thousand jewels into his hands.

"I can't take this! We only charge five hundred jewels per customer!" He counters.

"Take it anyway. I'm not staying another night." I growl at him.

Now, on to what I was thinking. The 'Library of Souls'. Seems a good place to start, as it will definitely contain the information I need. How do I know this? The Library of Souls contains thousands of the exact same book, which each contain information on the last person who touched it. For example, if I touch it, then all the pages instantly shape shift to display information on me. This includes my magic, my real name, my current Alias, my age, all that kind of stuff. It also has my background, which I need to know to confirm my suspicions.

On the topic of what it displays on my magic, it tells me all the strengths and weaknesses of it. I already know the weakness of my magic though, it can't copy holder-type wizard attacks.

The last known place of the Library of Souls was around where my friends and I landed four months ago. That's right, the Library of Souls moves around. Maybe I can find clues as to where it's going next. Or get lucky and it still is there. The Library moves once every six months so I may have gotten lucky.

**A few days later.**

I've arrived at the landing point for my friends and I. So far I can't see the Library, but it might just be hidden. Time to search around for it.

Argh, I've searched in all the places I could think of, and I still can't find it. How am I meant to get the information now? What's with that mountain over there, anyway? It doesn't seem to be getting closer no matter how much I walk in its direction. Oh well, either the Library has moved, or it's concealed by magic. Wait… The Library is concealed by magic. There's a mountain that doesn't get closer. Oh. OH. That's where it is. At the mountain. How could I be so dumb?

"Heated Ice: Barrage!" (A barrage of pink-ish arrows) I yell, aiming at the mountain. 'CRACK' I hear, and watch as the mountain grows a giant crack and then shatters like glass. I can see a shining Library behind it. Finally, I can find my answers! I head up the flight of stairs that is in front of it, and just as I head in the doors, I feel the wind rushing around me as the Library teleports once more, with me inside it.

"Great." I mutter under my breath. "Now I have no god damn idea where I am." Putting that fact aside for now, I head to the shelf and take the book off it. It enlarges from the simple cover that it was, and now contains all the information that I need to know about myself.

I open the book and immediately skim to the magic section, completely forgetting to find out what my real name was. Here's what it says:

_**Copy Magic (AKA Advanced Mimic)**_

_Copy Magic is an advanced form of magic that allows the user to copy any magic and keep it stored for later use whenever, and also allowing the user to combine multiple types of magic at the cost of extra magic power used. Copy Magic is a very vague form of magic, and it is known as an Ancient Magic, which is the rarest form of magic there is, even rarer than Lost Magic, due to only one person in the world possessing this magic. This magic is passed down through the males of a certain family, whereas the females in that same family inherit extremely powerful Celestial Spirit magic, along with some other Lost Magics. _**(A/N Can anyone guess what family this is referring to? Bonus points for anyone who figures it out before the end of the** chapter.** Hint: Disregard the statements about the Lost Magics and you'll have a chance of getting it right. :P) **_This magic doesn't just copy the magic seen, it keeps a signature of the magic unconsciously, as all magic uses a signature to be recognized. There is one magic that cannot be copied at full power, and that is Anima, as it could cause havoc if it were copied in full. As such, this description contains the signature for the Anima spell that is at a one hundredth of its normal strength, allowing up to 10 people to be transported at will._

A new paragraph on the page detailed a little bit about my absorption abilities.

_**Absorption Magic**_

_Absorption is a Magic that can be activated at will, however it is not even meant to exist. This magic, too, is a form of Ancient Magic. As such, it is possessed by only one person in the world. It is passed down in the same bloodline as the Copy Magic, but the signature of the magic is only unlocked if the male is born as a twin to a female. Both this and Copy Magic are both handed down like a possession. This means that once the male is born then the father cannot use either this nor Copy Magic anymore. This magic is passed down through the first male of each generation of the family, but it is passed on to the next male in the same generation if the first one dies. However, if there is no second male in the generation of that family, the female holds on to the two magics, Copy and Absorption, until a male is born into the family. The same holds true if a male is not born. In this case, the first female of the generation will pass down this magic to their descendants until a male is born into a generation. Once the signature in the generation has been unlocked, it can still be relocked when it is passed on to someone in the generation of children if the next child in line does not have the requirements to be able to use it, i.e. they are not a twin or they are not a male._

I looked at the signature for the powered-down Anima and I knew instantly that my Copy could now harness its powers to travel between worlds. I flipped back to the first page and got a massive surprise at what my real name was. It was that all along? _She_ is my _twin_ sister? I can't believethis. But I guess it's true, because this book is much too powerful for a lie to be planted inside it. I head out of the Library, book in hand, ready to go and find my way back to Fairy Tail without the help of my new Anima powers, because that would be boring if I cheated.

**A month and a half later.**

Lucy P.O.V

I can't believe this. It's been weeks since we got back from Edolas and everyone is still partying! I even asked Natsu multiple times if he wanted to go on a job and he just _ignored me_. All because his friend Lisanna came 'back from the dead' when she was in Edolas all along. In fact, everyone is ignoring me! They're acting as though I don't exist! As far as I can tell, Rainbow hasn't returned from finding out who he really is yet, so he won't know that Lisanna's back, and hopefully he won't ignore me like all the others! My mood brightened a bit at this thought.

*BANG* *BANG*. I heard some loud knocking on my door, so I went to it and asked "Who is it?" I patiently waited for an answer.

"It's Rainbow. I have something really important to tell you." I heard him say.

"Come in then." I said. I opened the door for him and he came in, with… a book?

"Is that a present for me?" I asked excitedly.

"No, I have something else for that, but first, why do you look like you've been crying?" He inquired into my situation.

"I-I'm being ignored by everyone. Ever since that god damn _Lisanna_ came back from Edolas," I choked as tears started running down my cheeks. "And to top it all off, Natsu kicked me off the team without telling Gray or Erza."

"Oh, dammit, I'm going to kill Natsu for hurting you. But first things first, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_" He shouts, breaking me out of my sad mood. He leans over and gives me a hug, before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a necklace that looked like a key at the end, and slipping it over my neck.

"Wow, you're the only one who remembered! Thank you!" I happily called out to him.

"It's no problem, because I only found out when my own birthday was a month and a half ago. I also found out that I'm really from this world, so I can stay as long as I like!" He smiles at me. "But now, onto business. About this book. There's something really important written in it. It's a book that tells whoever touched it last all about themselves. For example, if you touch it the book will show all of the information on you. But if I then touch it, the book will shape shift to show all the information about me. However the book only shape shifts within the library it was found in."

"What's the important thing written about you in it when you touch it? And what do you mean you only found out your birthday a month and a half ago?" I inquired excitedly. I was wondering what was so important that it was written in a book that talked about him.

"I'm your twin brother, and my real name is Rell Heartfilia." He suddenly blurted out awkwardly. I was dazed for a few seconds, then…

"WHAT?" I screamed.

_**End Chapter Eight: Search for Information**_

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, you heard me right. Rainbow, who is now going to be referred to as Rell Heartfilia, is Lucy's twin brother! This is the second last chapter, even though I said it was going to be the last chapter, because I wanted a cliffhanger before the explanation.<strong>

**Anyway, on with the information about "The Tournament of Worlds". I've decided to make that a fully-fledged sequel of this story. It will be about members of Fairy Tail teaming up with random people from the school in the first chapter of this story and then having to face off against each other and the committee of the tournament. So I hope you people look forward to that!**


	9. The Heartfilia Twins

**Here we go! The Final Chapter of The Otherworldly Team! I really can't think of what to put in this author's note, so I'll just write the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: The Heartfilia Twins<strong>_

Rell P.O.V. **(A/N: That's Rainbow for all you people who can't remember/skipped to here)**

"WHAT?" Lucy Screamed.

"It's true; it even says it in the book." I open up the book and show her the page with my name on it.

"Hmm. This is really sudden, but I accept it!" She smiled happily.

"What are you going to do about the situation of everyone ignoring you?" I asked sadly.

"I don't know. I really don't want to be around them now, since I feel like I was just a replacement for Lisanna until she came back." She choked, tear running downs her face. "Do you think I should leave Fairy Tail?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your decision, I can't stop you, but if you do leave, I'll come with you." I tried to comfort her and it seemed to work, because she calmed down a little bit and made a decision.

"Alright, let's leave Fairy Tail." She smiled sadly since she had made up her mind that this was the best course of action.

"I think I'll leave Natsu alone for now, just to see how long it takes for anyone to notice you quit. Then we'll see how much they really care about you." I was angry. Angry at Natsu, and the entirety of Fairy Tail. "Let's go see Master and get our stamps off, okay?"

We walked to Fairy Tail and opened the doors, but got no response from the others inside, as they kept chatting as we walked to the Masters office. He looked up at us as we walked in.

"Ah, Rainbow, I see you're back from your journey." He said gladly. "We have a bit of a problem for you. A dark guild has been threatening to attack us again, since you were away. Do you think you could deal with it?" He asked, completely ignoring the fact Lucy was there. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"No." I stubbornly shot at him.

"Why not?" The Master asked dumbfounded. I pointed to Lucy, whose eyes were starting to tear up because even the Master ignored her.

"Because we're both quitting the guild. All because of what they did." I growled angrily.

"All because of what who did?" He inquired.

"ALL OF YOU! You all IGNORED HER for an entire MONTH! Ever since someone called Lisanna came 'Back from the Dead'! Is that even a reason to ignore someone in the guild? She was even kicked off the team she was on because Natsu wanted Lisanna on it instead of her! Now she feels like she's just a replacement for Lisanna! And you have the nerve to ask why we're quitting?" I was really angry now.

"I'm sorry about that, Lucy. I didn't know." He tried to comfort her but it didn't work. "Anyhow, why are you going with her?"

"I'm going with her because we are the Heartfilia Twins. I'm her twin brother, Rell Heartfilia." The Master was shocked. "Take our stamps off, NOW." I put my arm in front of him and he took off the stamp on it. Lucy put her hand in front of him and he did the exact same thing. We left the building and went back to Lucy's house to write a note for when the guild realised, after telling the Master not to say anything about us leaving.

"After you've written the note, want to go back to the world that I originally thought I was from? We can stay there for a while and you can meet my friends again! They won't have forgotten you." I cheered her up a bit with the prospect of seeing some others that wouldn't have forgotten her.

"But I thought we would have to find it before we could go?" She had cheered up alright.

"The book gave me a way to use a smaller Anima to transport small amounts of people. We can use that instead." I smiled at her.

"Alright, I've finished the note, so let's go! To the other world!" She smiled back at me as I activated the Anima and we were transported back to the school on Earth.

"We're here! Now we just wait for the bell to go for recess." As soon as I said that the bell went and students streamed out of the buildings for the lockers. I immediately spotted the girls, and decided to wait and see if they noticed us waiting.

Right as they ran past us I saw Jade turn her head as if she knew someone was watching her. She looked around and straight away she saw Lucy and I. Surprisingly, I saw her eyes start to get tears in them and Sapphire and Ruby looked at her.

"Jade? Why are you crying?" Sapphire asked her. Jade just ignored her.

"Rainbow! We thought we'd never see you again!" Jade ran up and hugged me for some reason. Sapphire and Ruby looked shocked.

"Calm down, I found out my real name. My name is Rell." I smiled. "And look who's here with me!" I pointed to Lucy. The girls looked shocked again.

"Wait, how did you get here? The Anima hasn't opened yet." Ruby asked.

"I found a way to make a smaller Anima to transport up to ten people." I smiled happily. "So what's been going on around here?"

"Not much, aside from the fact that we all decided to keep our names that we had when we went into Earthland, except for Dark, who changed his name to Drake." Sapphire nodded her head as though this was a good thing. I suppose it was.

"So where are the others?"

"Drake and Light aren't at school today for some reason. Apparently they thought that you wouldn't come back because you would have disappeared if you were from this world originally. I'm guessing that you are from here originally since you came back at the very end of the six months?"

"Actually, no. I came back because Lucy and I quit Fairy Tail because she was being ignored by the entire guild when Lisanna came 'Back from the Dead'. I quit too because Lucy is my _twin sister_." The girls were really surprised. "It's true."

"I always thought Lisanna would be the cause for something bad to happen." Sapphire said.

"How did you know who Lisanna is?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

"In this world there are videos of your world, if you want we can show you them. That's how we knew everything that happened. A lot of people in the school watch them, and that's how they knew we were there when we were." Ruby explained.

"Do you have any theories as to why you might have disappeared if you stayed on Earthland for too long?" I asked them.

"We think that it may have been because of the fact that our bodies were absorbing too much magical energy, so it would have overpowered us and thrown us out of control." Jade explained the reasons why they would have disappeared if they had stayed on Earthland for too long.

"Well, Lucy and I should stay here for a few days. Then maybe we can head to Edolas?" I directed the question at Lucy, who nodded and smiled happily.

"Oh, by the way, we lost our magic powers when we came back using the Anima." Sapphire sadly pointed this fact out, and Ruby and Jade nodded.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." I set my hand on fire to check. "Yep, we're fine. Oh, wait here. Lucy, we'll get you a copy of the book. You have some magics that you don't know about. Anima: Teleport! Library of Souls!" Lucy and I suddenly appeared in the Library of Souls, where she grabbed one of the books. "Anima: Teleport! Earth!" We reappeared completely in front of the girls again.

Lucy opened the book and she was amazed. "What kind of magic do you have, Lucy?" I asked.

"I-it says here that I have not only Celestial Spirit magic, but also Celestial Dragon Slayer and Heavenly Body magic!" She exclaimed, excited. We almost celebrated for her.

"That's great! Now you'll be like 'him' a little bit!" I shouted. Lucy knew exactly who I was talking about, but she was glad that I didn't bluntly say his name.

**A few days later.**

"Thanks for visiting!" Sapphire, Ruby, Jade, Light and Drake were all bidding us a farewell before we headed over to Edolas.

"Thanks for letting us stay!" We yelled back.

"We should get going to Edolas so we can see the other version of Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"That reminds me, I never met them because I was looking for the Library while you were there." I wondered if there was another me over there. "Well then, let's get going! Anima: Teleport! Edolas!"

**At Edolas Fairy Tail (Edo-Natsu P.O.V.)**

*THUMP*

"Eh? What was that?" I thought aloud. The other members of Fairy Tail chattered about themselves until Lucy spoke up.

"Don't just stand there talking! We need to find out what made that noise!" She barked orders at the members and they immediately got up and searched around. I was the only one with enough sense to head towards the door and as he did, he heard someone speak.

"Uh, sorry, sis, I didn't know exactly where to land with that." The mysterious person complained. "My back hurts… But at least we made it to Fairy Tail!" What was that? They were planning on coming here? Why would that be? I opened the doors slightly and peeked outside.

_Oh, for god's sake. _

The stranger looked up at me. "Oh, hi. Don't worry, nothing's gone wrong back in Earthland this time, we just came for a visit. Lucy and I left Earthland Fairy Tail because your Earthland counterparts were ignoring her when Lisanna arrived back in Earthland." I swear I looked horrified at that. Lisanna, one of the friendliest people I'd known, had been the cause of hurt to Earth-Lucy?

"What? Wait here, I'll tell the others you're here." I pushed open the doors and yelled back to the others. "GUYS! Earthland Lucy is back!" A loud cheer was raised by the guild members as they rushed out to meet her. They looked confused when they saw the other guy with her.

"Hi, I'm Rell. I'm Lucy's Twin Brother."

"WHAT?" The _**entire**_ guild exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I don't understand though, why are you even here?" Our Lucy asked.

"We're here because we quit Earthland Fairy Tail so we came for a visit. It seems I overlooked the fact that I need an X-Ball to be able to use magic here, so I need to see King Jellal soon so that I can get one." He replied sadly.

"Why did you quit?" Our Lucy asked yet another question.

"One word, or rather, one name. Lisanna." He looked saddened even saying that name. Before the guild could roar in surprise, he continued. "Lisanna caused everyone to ignore Lucy, and Lucy even got kicked off the team she was in with Earthland-Natsu, Earthland-Gray and Earthland-Erza. It all happened because everyone was too excited that Lisanna was back to even pay attention to Lucy. Then even after they finished celebrating it stayed that way."

We invited them both in so they could rest after they arrived, knowing that they would need it if they were going to journey to the royal castle, which was several days away at a slow walking pace. After the city was rebuilt, they moved the guild to a more familiar place for them so they could get away from the people that still despised them.

**Edo-Jellal (Mystogan) P.O.V.**

"Hmm. This is odd." I thought aloud. "There's been a spike of magic over at where Fairy Tail is currently. This isn't right, all magic was eliminated from this world a month ago. I'll go check it out." I left the castle and set out on the road that was currently being built from the city to Fairy Tail. We had made some carriages based on the carriages I'd seen on Earthland, so I used one of those until the end of the road to save at least a day and a half of walking.

**A while later. Rell P.O.V.**

"Aaah, I'm all rested up and happy again!" Lucy squealed happily.

"Geeze, calm down Lucy, or we won't have enough energy to get to the royal city to see the king." I sighed. Keeping Lucy calm is extremely hard, especially when we're in Edolas.

"I believe that won't be necessary, Rell Heartfilia." I heard a voice say from the doors. I turned and saw Mystogan.

"You're Mystogan, also known as Jellal here, right? And how do you know my real name without me telling you?" Mystogan laughed.

"Yes, I am indeed Mystogan, and I know your name since when you joined, the master of Fairy Tail told me that someone who seemed to be going under a code name joined, so he asked me to investigate it. It took me a while but by the time I got the information Fairy Tail had already gone to Edolas for the first time. Anyway, why are you even here?" I groaned. That's the third time today!

"We came for a visit, since Lucy and I left Fairy Tail because she was being ignored. Do you have any X-Balls so that I can use Anima to get out of here again? I completely overlooked the fact when I suggested that we come here to Lucy."

"Of course, here, have one. I keep plenty on me for absolutely no reason, because I have nowhere to store them." Unexpectedly, he threw an X-Ball at me really fast and I barely had time to catch it before it hit the wall. I swallowed the X-Ball and he continued talking. **(A/N I couldn't think of any way else to deal with the X-Ball problem :P)** "Well, I suppose I'll go now, because I found the cause of the magical disturbance. By the way, Fairy Tail, a road is being built towards you guys so you can make the journey in less than a day. I'll give you a few carriages so that it will actually be useful from time to time. I'll also visit every now and then." He threw the doors open and walked away.

I quickly sprinted after him and yelled. "Oi, Mystogan! Lucy and I will be visiting occasionally so don't be bothered if you get a few magical disturbances every now and then!" He waved back at me. I headed back inside the guild building, where Lucy was talking to all the guild members. "Lucy, what do you think we should do once we go back to Earthland? We can't stay here forever."

"I think we should go and join another guild, like Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus." I nodded.

"So when should we leave and go there?" I asked.

"I'm thinking tomorrow, maybe."

"Okay then. We'll leave tomorrow. For now, we can talk to the others." I concluded. I left the building and decided to look around for the rest of the day until night came.

**The next morning. (A/N Yeah yeah, I know I have a lot of time skips here, but I can't think of what to write.)**

"Let's go back to Earthland!" Lucy shouted. I smiled and nodded.

"You ready? Then let's go! Anima: Teleport! Magnolia! Bye Bye!" The miniature Anima popped up beneath my feet and the Edolas Fairy Tail watched in amazement as we were swallowed up by it. Within seconds, we were back at Magnolia, more specifically, the train station. Just as we were about to get our tickets so we could head to Lamia Scale, a flyer blew past and I quickly snatched it from the air.

It was a poster, which had a picture of an arena in the centre of it, and words to the top and bottom of the picture. "What's this? _**'The Tournament of Worlds, looking for committee members. Apply at Era, must be over eighteen years old to apply. (Note that this tournament is supported by the council, and you may have to fight against other guilds.)'**_" I showed the flyer to Lucy and she looked at it carefully.

"Sounds like fun! Why don't we apply to be in the committee? We just turned eighteen about a week ago, remember?" I nodded. This seems like a good idea.

"It would be especially good for you to get used to those new powers of yours. You know, the dragon slayer and heavenly body magics?" Lucy seemed to have forgotten about those, as she looked surprised when I mentioned them.

"That's a great idea, Rell! Let's go to Era and sign up for the committee before time runs out!" She went up to the ticket counter. "Two tickets to Era, please!" The ticket handler smiled, nodded and got two tickets from the opposite side of the booth. I paid for the tickets and we boarded the train. So, _The Tournament of Worlds_, huh? I can't wait to get there. Maybe Fairy Tail will get Natsu thrown into it so I can beat him up for hurting Lucy.

_**End Chapter Nine: The Heartfilia Twins**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! The final chapter, and to top it off, the longest chapter so far! So how did you guys like the story? There'll be a sequel to it out soon! It will hopefully be a lot longer than this story, which is coming close to around thirteen thousand words including the Author's Notes. I didn't think I would ever actually get this story finished, but I'm glad I did.<strong>

**Also, what do you think of Lucy's new magic powers? And yes, I found a way to not have to think of proper names for all the other people in the first chapter. :P Just a little bit of sidestepping a single problem.**

**Originally, I wasn't planning on a 'Lucy gets abandoned' thing at the end, but I figured it would be a great way to integrate The Tournament of Worlds into a sequel, rather than an offshoot story. Don't worry, Sapphire and co. will be appearing in that one too! And so will Natsu :D! Revenge for what he did to Lucy is incoming in the sequel! I'll see you all then! Thanks for reading!**

**Also, yes, I am aware of the blunder I made in the first chapter by putting the numbers in number format, e.g. 1 instead of one. After that chapter I realized it looked absolutely horrible. Bye Bye now! Review please! I'm not forcing you to, but please do!**


End file.
